halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nicole-458
Untitled Is the DoA stats table really useful? It seems to kind of push away the real article. --Dragonclaws 03:21, 20 September 2006 (UTC) : I agree the table is nice idea just not that ugly ass one. I like this format: Nationality: Martian Gender: Female Birthday/Age: '''December 19/21 '''Blood Type: O Height/Weight: 6' 8" /370 lbs (in Mjolnir Mark VI armor: 7' 2" /980 lbs) Body Size: B49" W30" H41" Fighting Style: CQB (Close Quarters Battle) Occupation: Commando Likes: Halo-halo (Filipino dessert) Hobbies: Watching Anime, Competition Shooting I think the Bio or the description is wrong one says she was born 2531 the other say 2521 which is it? Think she could be from the same spartan class as Yasmin? Both Nicole and Melisa were sent back to 2004,perhaps (since Bungie said it was a connon, and created a story for her) DOA4 and i love bees are closer than they first apear. --O_M_R_I_F_E_R_ET| 06:28, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Not Canon? When did Bungie say that this wasnt canon?--JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 03:25, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :removed that tag. cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|TRU7H]]] 02:15, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::Perhaps she should be listed as apocryphal or something? I mean, aside from a cameo in a video game, there's nothing really proving her existence, and a lot of her backstory doesn't add up.~Chickenman :::Agreed. I'm not sure where to put her...she was conscripted into spartan-II after the project was halted, and her number is too hight to make her a spartan III. I don't know what to do about her. -ED 19:47, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I can't help but point out that maybe her presents in your time change the timeline and originaly(her timeline) the Spartan-II progam ran at least three class by 2552. Frakie did state that she was not a spartan from Fall of Reach, but she still is a Spartan-II. Also, Spartan-IIIs didn't continue using the tag numbers left unused by the Spartan-IIs. Besides, this follows the I love Bees story regarding the slipspace bubble, and Yasmine. --Halofan288 01:09, 30 April 2007 (UTC) The only thing that throws off my theory is the fact that Nicole's number is not between 1 and 150 (but then, it throws most all theories off, right?). Either way, If everyone could look in their Halo: The Fall of Reach books, they'll note that there are 3 Spartans who are not at Reach when it died (great word for a non-living thing). It's iffy, but Nicole could be one of those 3 of Grey team. They may have been sent to this station that was under attack by covenant. She could have been the only survivor of the attack, since no other Spartans or people are onbaord the station. It fell victim of the slipspace anomaly, and was sent back to 2004. (This could explain why Grey team hasn't been heard from in over a year in the halo story (but this is just a theory, right?)).Poison headcrab 01:29, 24 July 2007 (UTC) No white person likes Halo-Halo. I happen to be part Filipino. Seriously, all you white people, you rather have ice cream? or icecream with jello and nuts, and this weird gooey stuff.--User:JohnSpartan117 18:38, 13 May 2007 (UTC) I remember awhile back someone said something along the lines of: "She can't be a Spartan-II only 150 were given numbers!" to which another person responded, "Who said the Spartan number designations are in numerical order?" Now I'd love to say that this was Frankie responding to an email in a Bungie weekly update, or a Wikipedia discussion page, but I just can't remember. I think shes Class-II SPARTAN II or a SPARTAN III under some ONI thing. Or She is a Non Canon SPARTAN. Which would suck. I bable to much. I think shes Fillipino New Legaspi is where she was born...also she likes Halo-Halo.--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 08:18, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Hey! Halo-Halo is good! lol it really is--UNSC AI 22:36, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Halo-Halo may just have been put in there as a pun, though. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:15, 22 January 2007 (UTC) : :Hey dudes, i found A LOT of things about the philippine references in Halo :P :One would be 117, emergency number of the PNP. :Next Unggoy means monkey in tagalog :Silvercaliber 03:30, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Well....obviously...--64.121.58.43 09:44, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :The puns don't necessarily make her Fillipino. --ED(talk)(shockfront) 17:25, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Changed her to Martian again. It was stated by Frankie himself that she was Martian. Sadly, the source of her information is not longer in Bungie.Net. --Halofan288 01:03, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Judging by her drawl in DoA4, she seems to come from the US south, albeit born on Mars. Go figure.--Hawki 02:13, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Close Quarters Combat Hi SPARTAN-458. It is not acceptable to create a Halopedia article based on something on your user page, when that article clearly is not related to Halopedia. I have tagged said article for deletion, and it is likely that that will be the outcome. If you wish to link to the Wikipedia article on your user page, use the code: Wikipedia:NAME OF ARTICLE -- Manticore Talk | 04:23, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. --ED(talk)(shockfront) 17:24, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Non-canon issue If she's non canon, then she doesn't comply to the Halopedia Canon Policy. Her deletion should be imminent, however it seems that alot of Halopedian officials are disregarding their own rules. So, what we gonna do? Spartan 107 01:36, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :She fits the semi-canon storyline in ilovebees. It is not the canon storyline, but is notable as it was created by Bungie. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:50, 3 December 2007 (UTC) that seems like pulling strings to me...bending something into an image of what its not just for someones own liking. Also, I thought that Bungie approved 458, but did not create her. Im personally okay with Nicole having a page, since she is recognized by Bungie, but the DoA4 page, barely even mentions Nicole 458 and is barely connected to the halo universe; except through a non-canon character that is. Spartan 107 02:13, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :They built her backstory, which tied into the ilovebees universe. The ILB universe was written by 4orty2wo Entertainment, and was overseen by Bungie. See also the debate on talk:I Love Bees. (We can discuss DoA4 on the relevant page.) --Dragonclaws(talk) 03:52, 3 December 2007 (UTC) The reason she exists is because Bungie did not want DoA4 to use the Master Chief as the SPARTAN character they wanted, for story reasons. So they created Nicole and gave her a back story that, despite a few consistency issues (which a lot of events have anyway), fits in with the ilovebees time-space anomaly. If ilovebees is to be considered canon, then why does Nicole get classified as non-canon just because she appears in a non-Halo game? Also, if the DoA-Halo connection event was meant to be non-canon, then they could easily have allowed John to be the playable character instead of making a new one, since it would not impact his role in the Halo story at all. Chief Mendez Nicole could be a full part of halo Canon. remember in Fall of Reach, when Chief Mendez was being sent to train another set of Spartan II's. She could be one. no. the other group of spartans are the spartan 3sVeros 'Murum 07:12, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Her number Now this may be due to the fact that she's not strictly part of Halo cannon (but i think she's ok here personally so that's no problem really). What I thought was inaccurate was the fact that she's got a Spartan tag of 458. As i recall (and even double checked) the Spartan II's were only made upto 150 therefore rendering her number completely uncononical. This may be due to the game, which she is in but if not then someones made a big mistake. The parkster Comunications 18:08, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Dear Bungie, you missed. The halfway point between 117 (John) and 819 (Marathon) is 4'6'''8 ;). On the other side of this... assuming that the SPARTAN-II program officials were not being completely random in assigning numbers, this would mean that there were at least 308 candidates for Class II. (The spartans designated above 75 indicate that the candidates were numbered before augmentation, thus the numbers 1-150 have been used already.) - 20:07, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Begun, the Edit War Has. Shes canon, theres no reason to think shes not canon, I will continue to remove any mention of her being not canon.--User:JohnSpartan117 17:27, 19 October 2008 (UTC) In the same area of subject, the accident which put her in the Dead or Alive universe could have also put a Spartan in the Fable universe (http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Hal%27s_Armor%7CHal). User:Ahalosniper 370 lbs? Are you sure it is not 270, because 370 would mean John is like, 390-400 lbs! I honestly think that is a typo, 270 it is... --Lord Lycan 04:58, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Weight Remember, she's wearing MJOLNIR, not the Elite combat harness. Covenant armour would doubtless be more compact and lighter, but UNSC MJOLNIR would be much bulkier and heavier. There's a reason only Spartans can use them. :P -- Administrator Specops306 - ''Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 21:51, 12 August 2009 (UTC) NM, I just saw the "unarmoured" section. Gah, curse my early morning reading eyes... -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 22:00, 12 August 2009 (UTC)